fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14: Sasha's Daydreaming
Meanwhile at the underwater palace of the merdog kingdom, the merdog princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Georgette stood in front of the door which was covered with green seaweed. "Sasha, darling, time to come out!" She called, "You've been in there all morning!" Sasha swam through the door, humming cheerfully with a smile. Georgette and the other merdog sisters stared at their sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. Georgette swam to Sasha and said, "Good morning sis, haven't seen you in a while! Let us fix our fur. Ever since Oliver has joined our family and you and Bess have been exploring, we have not seen much of you. By the way, you haven't even noticed my new gold collar, see." She showed Sasha her shiny new gold collar around her neck, but Sasha was busy fixing her dark brown hair and ears that blend with her golden fur. Then Sylvie swam to Sasha by Georgette and said to her, "Sasha, say something about Georgette's new collar before she gets offended." When Sasha heard Sylvie say this to her, she looked at Georgette with a gold collar around her neck as she gasped and said, "Oh Georgette, what a pretty new shiny collar! Where did you get it?" "Oh this gold thing is..." Georgette remarked as she looked at her collar. Then she laughed and said, "Oh I bought this accessory because I really like it when I wear it. Being perfect isn't easy, you know. After all your little mer-kitten scamp almost ate my kelp flakes in my breakfast bowl." "His name is Oliver." Sasha said while she's grooming her hair and ears, "He's not gonna ruin anything I'm sure of it." After that her dark brown hair and ears blend with golden fur were in good shape, Sasha took the pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her mom and dad. "Morning, mother and daddy." Sasha said. Butch and Ivy smiled and said, "Morning, Sasha." Butch chuckled as Sasha tucked the sea flower behind Ivy's ear. "Mom, dad," Asked Sasha curiously, "You know I was daydreaming singing to myself?" Ivy answered, "Of course you were." "We knew you would." Replied Butch. Annabelle swam to Sasha and said, "Oh Butch, Sasha, Bess, and I were playing hide n seek with the dolphins the last two days. And I always think that Sasha's in love." Queen Ivy said to Sasha, "You don't seem to go near those sharks, right?" "Nope, I was having fun with Annabelle." Sasha answered. Then she swam off merrily with joy while Annabelle smiled. The next day, they spent hours re-telling what they seen on the cruise ship that came from the harbors of Dog York City. The other merdogs wanted them to repeat the descriptions of the handsome land dogs (Charlie, Itchy, and Jack), but the land dogs don't know anything about the merdogs. They don't even know that they exist. At the Coral Reef Inn, Sasha was laying on the couch while telling Gerta about the wonderful time she had seeing the dog crew ship from above. Sasha says, "Can you imagine it? A handsome strong normal dog with handsome eyes and a strong jaw." Gerta responded, "Sounds wonderful. Imagine a perfect dog." "Not just any dog, a prince. Oh, I love that Charlie." Said Sasha. After listening to her stories, the other merdogs knew that Sasha had feelings for Prince Charlie. Meanwhile back at the palace, Rita and Oliver were hanging out at the merdog princess's bedroom. Rita had made a ball of seaweed yarn for Oliver to chase. He liked the seaweed ball almost as much as chasing Annabelle's laser. Perdita and Lady watched Oliver playing with a seaweed ball as he chases it, and Rita enjoyed that Oliver was having a fun time. Sasha returned and Rita, Perdita and Lady turned their heads to see that she was smiling as she swam to her sponge couch to lay down to take a nap and hopefully to dream of Charlie. Perdita said, "Uh...Rita, What's with her anyway?" Rita smiled and replied, "She's been acting fishy lately." Lady and Perdita looked at each other confused and Lady said, "if I didn't know any better, I would say Sasha is in love..." Category:Tyson1993